1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball having a solid comfortable feel when hit with a golf club and good rebound characteristics.
2. Prior Art
Various improvements are being made in formulating the polybutadiene used as the base rubber in golf balls so as to confer the balls with outstanding rebound characteristics.
For example, JP-A 62-89750 describes rubber compositions for use as the base rubber in solid golf balls, which compositions are arrived at by blending a polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of 70 to 100 and synthesized using a nickel or cobalt catalyst with another polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of 30 to 90 and synthesized using a lanthanide catalyst or polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of 20 to 50 and synthesized using a nickel or cobalt catalyst.
However, further improvements are required in the above art to achieve golf balls endowed with a sufficiently solid comfortable feel and excellent rebound.
JP-A 2-268778 describes golf balls molded using a blend composed of a polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of less than 50 and synthesized using a Group VIII catalyst in combination with a polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of less than 50 and synthesized with a lanthanide catalyst. However, golf balls having both a solid comfortable feel and excellent rebound cannot be obtained in this way.
The existing art also teaches multi-piece solid golf balls in which an intermediate layer is formed of a low-Mooney viscosity polybutadiene (JP-A 11-70187), solid golf balls molded from rubber compositions comprising a polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of 50 to 69 and synthesized using a nickel or cobalt catalyst in combination with a polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of 20 to 90 and synthesized using a lanthanide catalyst (JP-A 11-319148), solid golf balls molded from compositions based on a rubber having a 1,2 vinyl content of at most 2.0% and a weight-average molecular weight to number-average molecular weight ratio Mw/Mn of not more than 3.5 (JP-A 11-164912), golf balls molded from rubber compositions containing a high Mooney viscosity polybutadiene (JP-A 63-275356), and golf balls molded from rubber compositions comprising polybutadiene having a high number-average molecular weight in admixture with polybutadiene having a low number-average molecular weight (JP-A 3-151985). However, none of these prior-art golf balls truly achieve both a solid comfortable feel upon impact and excellent rebound characteristics.